The Snow Cone Titillation
by Cantodevil
Summary: Sheldon wants Penny to make a snow cone. Now.


**The Snow Cone Titillation**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own these adorable nerds - just playing around with them for now!

This is my first adult fic ever and is also un-beta'd, sorry for any mistakes!

It was Monday Thai food night and the boys were all watching another run of Firefly, this time with Joss Whedon commentary. Penny had come over to steal Sheldon's mee krob - she knew there was enough since Sheldon knew to order double as Penny would not be deterred from stealing from her boyfriend's plate.

The room was darkened to allow everyone to fully enjoy the sound of Mr. Whedon's storytelling skills and visuals of the computer generated imagery Firefly had to offer, according to Sheldon.

"Penny, I'd like a snow cone from the Snoopy snow cone maker." Sheldon requested suddenly, his blue eyes glinting from the glare of the TV.

Penny looked at Sheldon strangely; He normally didn't trust others with his food. Then again, they had been dating for 3 months now.

Shrugging, Penny was more than happy to do something that he rarely allowed.

"Sure sweetie."

She stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling the snow cone maker from under the cupboard and grabbing a few trays of ice cubes from the freezer. She was about to put the ice in when suddenly she jumped. She felt something hard against her backside.

Sheldon had crept up behind her, gripped her hips and ground himself against her, his breath hot on her neck.

"Sheldon! What the hell are you doing?" Penny hissed.

"I have Googled ways to add variety to our coital activities and exhibitionism seemed like it was a popular choice. Given your sudden elevated heartbeat and heavier breathing I gather that you're enjoying this." he smirked. There were no air quotes this time as his hands were otherwise preoccupied, slowly moving up her ribcage.

She gasped softly as his hands cupped her breasts. Green eyes widened as he licked a slow trail up to her ear and blew lightly.

"Sheldon! Stop! The guys can see us!" Her eyes frantically searched the darkened room for any notice of what they were doing, her body simultaneously shuddering from the feeling of his tongue in her ear.

"They are currently preoccupied with Morena Baccarin's assets on TV." He squeezed."Though I doubt her assets would be as soft and delicious as yours".

Penny gave an answering moan when he tweaked her nipples under her loose shirt.

"Hey are you guys okay over there?" Leonard's voice called out, still distracted by what he was watching.

"Y-yeah, we're cool." Penny tried not to stammer as hands started to trace her curves downwards, leaving a blazing trail in its wake.

"We are DEFINITELY cool." Sheldon agreed, a trace of smugness in his voice.

"Sheldon what...ohhhh." Her voice drifted off as she felt something cold and wet on her inner thigh under her skirt. Fingers held an ice cube steadily as it made its way higher, sliding over the silky fabric of her thong. It was adding the moisture already gathered there. The ice cube was cold and nearly painful but pleasure overrode the pain to shoot tingles up her nerve endings. Not being able to control herself, she arched back into Sheldon as her toes curled.

"Start making the snow cones Penny." Sheldon demanded sternly, his voice not giving away that the ice cube in his left hand was slowly circling her bundle of nerves whilst his right hand was slowly sliding in and out of her.

Penny nearly came at the sound of his lecturer's voice. She knew that he knew how that voice affected her.

"Damn you Sheldon!" she whispered furiously whilst trying to hold back more moans. She could feel the familiar heat start rising from below, it wouldn't be long now.

The snow cone maker started to grind and Sheldon took this as a sign to pump faster. Penny couldn't help but ride his long dexterous fingers.

"Come." Just one word from Sheldon, combined with the fact that the boys were only a few meters away, triggered her release, waves of pleasure running through her body and convulsing over his fingers.

He groaned at the milking action as he imagined being inside of her right now. Penny relied on Sheldon's strong arms to keep her slumped on the counter and not on the floor.

Sheldon craned his neck, stared at her and slowly licked his glistening fingers before commenting, "This will make a nice addition to the topping."

Penny's blonde hair was plastered to her face and she was trying to regain her breath. She flushed at the sight of his sucking and felt desire pulse through her again. She was looking forward to outdoing him in suggesting new sexual activities; she wasn't a big 'ol five for nothing!

Returning to their seats, Leonard noted Penny's red face and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup, making snow cones is hard work!" she replied, with a squeeze of Sheldon's leg and a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
